6:45 am
by a.waltz.for.fallen.angels
Summary: [One-shot / Dramione] Estamos sujetos a una cíclica rutina mientras somos malheridos constantemente. Pero te prometo cambiarlo todo.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y todo lo que conlleva © J.K. Rowling

* * *

******Sobre el fic  
**

Se sitúa en la época **Post-Hogwarts**, unos meses (o años) más tarde respecto al epílogo. El divorcio de Malfoy y su trabajo como médico en San Mungo no se corresponde con ninguno de los datos que ha dado la Rowling, me los he sacado de la manga.

* * *

**Anuncios**

[24/08/2013] Corrección 1 + Cambio de la fotografía de portada

[17/08/2013] ¡Hola gente! Este es el primer fic que publico en después de muchos lustros xD, espero que disfrutéis de este one-shot y recordad que valoro muchísimo vuestros reviews y vuestras críticas constructivas ante todo :) seguramente vaya haciendo correcciones después de su publicación, así que os iré avisando :3, ¡gracias!

* * *

Los primeros colores del día parecían querer abarcar el extenso cielo londinense, pero él intentaba difuminarlos a toda costa mediante el humo que exhalaba incesantemente. _Tener la mente en blanco, alejarse de la realidad_; pero sobre todo _no mirar atrás_, porque sabía perfectamente que ella, esa tentación, estaba durmiendo refugiándose en esas sábanas que habían sido los únicos testigos de lo que había ocurrido la última noche.

La cortina de humo se extinguió y de golpe le asaltaron recuerdos, principalmente de las desagradables discusiones con Astoria y la insostenible convivencia que acabó finalmente en divorcio. Lo siguiente fue vorágine depresiva acentuada por una gris rutina de trabajo en San Mungo y en su apartamento en la que el alcohol y todos los cigarrillos ingeridos nunca eran suficientes para aliviarle lo más mínimo. Que quién podría pensar que el soberbio y orgulloso Draco Malfoy, _con todo lo que ha sido_ ahora estaría (¿estaba?) sufriendo por amor.

_Sobre todo olvidar esa maldita sensación en la última noche._

Aquel día cualquiera (y no tan cualquiera) sus compañeros de plantilla médica le insistieron para salir esa noche por los pubs muggles, lejos del mugriento y repetitivo Caldero Chorreante. _Será compasión, esta barba parece que haya empezado a hablar_. El resto podría considerarse una burla del destino, o una venganza por parte de las fuerzas sobrenaturales por haber servido bajo las tropas mortífagas, porque no era capaz de encontrar una explicación racional a la fijación automática que no podía evitar al encontrar a aquella a la que solía llamar "sangre sucia" en sus años de estudiante.

_Atracción._ Tenía que ser un súcubo, por Merlín. Ella tampoco rehuía la mirada, y parecía no importarle que diese de lado a su grupo de amigas. Sí, definitivamente, era una de esas criaturas.

_Alcohol._ Articular los ya recurrentes _¿qué tal?, ¡cuánto tiempo!, ¿qué es de ti?_ junto a varias copas, olvidando el tiempo, lo vivido, lo que se ha odiado. Lo que dicen que es "disfrutar de la compañía".

_"No veas cuánto me arrepiento de haberme convertido en Hermione Weasley", "Y yo en el ex-marido de_ _la GRAN respetable Astoria Greengrass_", frases propiciadas por el alcohol. La invitación de ir a su apartamento, y _besos _por el camino. La danza de los labios que tiene por escenario la calle.

_Frenesí_. Sus besos nunca eran suficientes porque el camino de vuelta parecía no acabar nunca, y nunca en su vida había deseado tanto llegar a su casa para despojar a una mujer de sus ropas. Nunca se había perdido tanto en un cuerpo.

_Palpar_. _Probar. Jadear_. ¿Estaba recorriendo su cara... Bajo una mirada de felicidad después de todo? Eso no era propio de un súcubo.

_Estupidez_. Porque en cierta parte reconocía que de no haber sido tan prejuicioso ni tan seguidor de los ideales oscuros que defendía la familia Malfoy seguramente habría accedido a conocerla mejor, así como a Potter y a Weasley. Porque por esa razón la había dejado pasar y ahora es la mujer de otro. _¡Por Merlín!_ Además se había acostado con una mujer casada cuya previsible reacción será vestirse apresuradamente, insultarlo y salir de allí.

_Realmente esto es un asco._

Sin embargo se dio la vuelta al escuchar cómo ella se movía por la cama. Estaba despierta y le dirigió una mirada increíblemente llena de ternura, lo cual le desconcertó. Con la boca seca y la voz un poco ronca, articuló:

- Hermione...

Ella se levantó para ponerse la camisa que él había dejado tirada por el suelo la noche anterior. Estupefacto, Draco Malfoy observaba mientras se acercaba poco a poco para abrazarle.

- Muchísimas gracias, Draco – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Realmente necesitaba... No, más bien te necesitaba en mi vida. No te imaginas el hastío que me supone ir a trabajar y estar pendiente de todos los desastres de Ron. Yo... Estoy muy feliz de que más tarde o más temprano hayas sido el cambio que necesitaba en mi vida.

Malfoy no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza al oír esas palabras.

– Te comprendo tanto – ni él mismo se reconoció al pronunciar esa frase – Pero tienes que irte y olvidar lo que ha pasado. Al fin y al cabo estás casada y tu estilo de vida difiere mucho al de un divorciado como yo.

Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento, pero sí observó que el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 6:45 a.m. y que el sol estaba entrando de lleno en la habitación.

- Ahora mismo son las 6:45 a.m. Y te prometo que cada día a esta hora buscaré una manera de vernos en sitios totalmente diferentes y por muy clandestino que sea. Te prometo romper nuestros lazos grises con la rutina.


End file.
